Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Rise of the Ninjas
by gm goodyeat
Summary: after 17 years Master splinter as train his four students for the dangers new York has to offer and now Shredder as come from japan to end Splinter for good now it up to the TMNT and college student April to stop Shredder and end the feud for good.
1. Starting days

Starting days part one

We are shown 17 years ago back in 1998 in the city of new York where Crime and corrupting still taking over the city.

Inside a small old pet store Four pet baby Turtles are sleeping in their tank.

Than the door open and A young Japanese man came in and looked around the cages and tanks to find the right pet.

Hello said The owner as he came out of the storage room and wipe his hands with a towel how may I help you ? he asked

I am looking for a pet the Japanese man replied something small something I can keep and not to big he said to him do you have anyway pets like that ? he asked

I think we have just the pet for you said the owner follow me he said and he goes with him to show him A tank with four Turtles inside.

They just came in today said the owner they came from New jersey he said and they seem to like you he said to him

The Japanese man bent down to see One of the Tiny turtles putting his paw on the window and he did the same and knew they are the right pets.

How much for theme ? he asked I have money and how much for a fish blow as well ? he asked

Well you are the fist person to buy theme so I can give you ten dollars for the Turtles and five for the fishbowl the owner said

Deal said the Japanese man and got his wallet out and gave him the money

After getting the Four baby Turtles The Japanese man gets out and looks around and thought about heading to his Apartment to get some Lunch.

As soon as he was walking two men in black suit took him by his arms but he try to fight theme but it was no use a another suit took the four turtles from him.

What should of do with these ? she asked

We can give theme to Stockman replied one of the older suits anyway it be good to have some more test subjects he said and they took him in to a white van and frew him inside and took the four turtles with theme as well.

Meanwhile At a large company called Stocktronics where in the office of a 32 year old African American man in a grey suit with a red tie and silver Glasses was talking to one of the suits on his phone.

And spoke in a English Accent.

So you got me some new Test Subjects ? he asked Perfect I will let Doctor Falco know about the new lab rats he said and turns off his phone and heads to Doctor Falco labs where he testing a Sound device on rats.

Doctor Falco said the Owner of Stocktronics shows up to talk with Doctor Falco.

Oh Mr Stockman said Doctor Falco as he put the device away is there anything you want ? he asked

Yes I do replied Stockman I have some new test subjects for you to play with he said you are follow to use any Animal for the Mutagen he said it your pick he said to him.

Doctor Falco looked at the cage and saw a rat looking at him and found the perfect animal for the Mutagen run.

Later Back at Stockman office he was in his chair drinking some tea until a Red hair man came in wanting to talk to him.

stockman we need to talk he said we cant use anymore human test subjects he said it wrong.

Kirby what do you want now ? Stockman asked as he try to enjoy his Tea.

What I want ? asked The Kirby I mean using kidnaped humans for these stupid mutagen tests theses are people not animals to be worked on he said

Kirby O'Neil you are pay to work Not to voice what you think Baxter said now get back to work he said to him and he left the room knowing what he has to do.

Later at the Lab room Where Doctor Falco is putting the rat D.N.A. in to the Mutagen tank well the four baby turtles are watching in a tank.

Perfect smiled Doctor Falco as he mix the mutagen and put it in to a tank with wires around a needle.

Than the doors open and two lab workers brought the Japanese man in and strap him to the table.

As the Japanese man looked around as he was strap to the table he saw some kind of strange needle.

What are you doing ? he asked Doctor Falco as he saw him by a computer.

Don't worry your just feel a little prick he said and sets the device on and as the needle went in to him some of the Mutagen went in to his blood as it was about to be done something happened the power went off and Kirby shows up and undid the straps and free the Japanese man from the table.

Go now well you still can said Kirby and don't look back he said

Thank you said the Japanese man as he went off but not before taking the four baby turtles and ran for a door that said exit and as soon as he went outside he found a Tunnel that was being closed off to the Swears and heads in side with the baby turtles.

As soon as he came in he ran as fast as he can but not before holding the baby turtles in his hands but saw some of the mutagen spill on to his hands.

Than he fell a sleep on the floor well the four baby turtles came around him

The next day The Japanese man woke up and found him self as a grey rat and saw the Turtles in human Infant size.

This cant be happing he said to him self as he saw his rat like hands and as he saw the four turtles he knew he would train theme and raise theme as his sons.

And he looked up to a drain with a little bit of sun light and knew his old life was over

End of part one


	2. Ninja turtle

Ninja turtle part two

We are shown 17 years later at New York where At a Fancy jewel store A street Gang called the Purple dragons are looking at it from their Van.

The leader a 45 year old African American man with a scar on his left face and a Purple dragon tattoo on his right arm was watching with his goggles.

Oh yes he said I think we just got are big time pay day he said Alright everyone lets get to work he said

Right Hun said One of the Nembers as they got their black masks on And got out of the van and made it to the back door as one of the Purple dragons got a metal crowbar to get the door to open.

Come on hurry up said Hun we don't want anyone to stop us he said to his Gang.

On the roof tops four turtles with weapons and eatch having a colourful bandana are watching what going on

The one with the red Bandana went up to the One with the Blue Bandana to talk with him.

So what do you say Leo Kick some Purple dragons for starters ? he asked his brother as he got his two Sais out ready for Action.

Raph you know Purple dragons are always Starters smiled Leo

They feel more like a easy Boss fight said A turtle with a Oringe Bandana as he was playing on his 3DS

So what do you say we do now Leo ? asked The last Turtle with the Purple Bandana as he got his staff ready

Okay this is the plan said Leo Donnie and Micky will take the left side of the store and Me and Raph will take the other side he said as he show him the plan on a Tiny note book.

Okay got it said Donnie as he looked at the plan closely and knew what to do.

Okay everyone lets kick some Purple drgaons he said

Meanwhile as One of the Purple dragons try to break down the door lock with the Crowbar

Behind two Purple Dragons Donnie and Micky came up and sclintly took two of the purples dragons down and took theme away with out anyone knowing.

Than Leo and Raph came behind and took out two more and took theme away with out Hun knowing.

Than Hun looked around and saw his crew wrap up to a metal pole.

It those shadows said Hun as he got his gun out and looked around

Dude screw this said the guy with the Crowbar as he knew he was Beat and left as fast as he can with Hun looking back.

Get back here he said you call your self a hired Thug ? he asked Than turn back to get his gun ready to Take down these shadows.

Than Leo came down and Use his Katana to slice the gun in hafe than Raph jump up and head butted him in the face and Than Mickey use his Nunchucks to trip him over And than Donnie use his Staff to take him down.

Dude Purple dragons are so easy said Mikey it feels like a Boss fight on star fox he said

Than Leo saw some lights coming and than frew a Smoke bomb and left with out anyone knowing.

Meanwhile Back at the Swear at a old subway relay station is also the turtles lair At the sofa the Japanese man who became the Grey rat is on the sofa in his ninja ropes well watching his Soap Opera well eating some cheese.

I must say these American Soap Opera keep getting better and better said The grey Rat as he took a bite of his cheese.

Than he heres the door open And the Four turtles come in to say Hi

Hey master splinter we are home said Micky as he put his weapons away in his box as so did the others.

Welcome home my sons smiled Master splinter as he took his staff in to his hands to help him get up.

How was your night on the Surfice ? he asked

Pretty good Sensei smiled Leo we took down some Purple dragons he said found theme trying to get in to a store aging he replied

Yeah totally a Level one boss fight joked Micky as he took a seat on the sofa.

Don't think your foes will be easy my sons said Master splinter sometimes the stronger wave can be a powerful force he said

Anyway we better start dinner smiled Splinter today the day everything happened he said with a smile on his face.

Later at the Dinner table Splinter and his Four sons are having dinner to renmeber the moments their lifes changed.

It only seemed like yesterday we all got Mutated smiled Splinter

Yeah if you never came in to are lifes we never would of got mutated and end up in a old lady stand Joked michelangelo

Dude mikey don't even think about it said Rapheal with his hand over his face having that thought.

I am thankful to all of you smiled Splinter we been together for a long time and help eatch other like a family should he said with a smile on his face. Even after I lost everything you all gave me hope to Carry on he said as he drank his tea.

Your are Father and teacher splinter said Leo we will always be there for you he said

I know said Master splinter But I have got so much to be thankful for he said

Later At Japan in a Large penthouse that was high in the night sky on the door had a Foot simble on it than the doors open and a young Japanese man showed up who had news about something to tell his Master

At the Window A man in Silver Samarai armor and a large Purple cape was looking from the night sky from his window. well his student a Young beautiful Japanese girl was cleaning her master Sword.

Yukio you have any news reports from the Purple dragons ? asked the Man in silver as he was looking at the White moon from his window.

Yes Master Shredder replied Yukio they Report they been stop my Four turtles who knew the way of Ninja he replied I think it Hamato Yoshi he might be back he replied

What Hamato ? asked Shredder he cant be alive he dead he replied we made sure of it he replied when we wipe out the Heart clan.

Father this might be bad replied The young Japanese girl if he is alive he might be making a Army as we Speak she replied we should head to new York to take care of this.

As always you are right Karai Replied Shredder tell Tatsu to ready the Foot clan it time to wipe out Hamato once and for all replied Shredder as he punch the window witch was destroyed in a single punch.

End of part two


	3. Meet April O'Neil

Meet April O'Neil

We are shown at a High school called the Eastman High school where outside the school a group of students have Graduation from High school and will be going to college.

At the group of students who are graduation was a young brown hair girl who was in her Graduation outfit well the other students holding their diploma in their hands.

Their Teacher shows up to give theme some few words before they leave and give theme some heads up for the big world.

Okay everyone said the teacher I know leaving high school seems it was a easy step but the bigger step is college he said make something of your selfs he said and use what you can to pass college he said and left the students.

Man can you belive this guy said a rich student as he remove his Graduation hat. The first thing he wants us to do is not screw up at this college stuff he said as he talked to the young brown hair girl.

Oh come on Vernon He just giving us some advice said the young girl

Hey just saying April said Vernon anyway I think I see my parents he said and ran up to theme and talked with theme.

Than April looked to see her Uncle and her cousin show up to meet her and say a good old weldone.

Hey April good job on your Graduation said her Uncle I am really proud of you he said to her.

Thanks Uncle Augustus smiled April I am just happy to get the high school stuff off back back she said

Well hope your wont stay up all night joked her cousin. we are having a party when we get back.

Sure thing Robyn said April as she was holding her diploma in her hand thinking about her future in her hand.

Later at the O' neil house April was in her room on her chair looking at pictures of her father and mother well looking up stockmen company on anything about what happened to her father on her laptop

As April was on her laptop she looked at files of Stockman deals with companys and strange trucks going around the streets with that strange stuff inside.

As April was looking on her computer she heard a knock on the door and shut off her laptop and hid her stuff away in a tiny box and hid the box under her bed.

Come in said April as she turn the page of stockmen computer to Youtube to avoid anyone seeing what she was doing.

Than the door open and it was her Cousin Robyn who wanted to see why she was not down stairs having her own party.

Hey April said Robyn as she had a plate of pizza and a can of cola.

You know you should be down stairs she said you are going to college she said to her.

Yeah I know smiled April I am just doing some work she replied.

I know it been hard after your mum and dad disapired she said but you should enjoy this moment she said to her Cousin.

Yeah maybe your right replied April and they head down stairs to have some more partytime to keep her mind off things.

Meanwhile at Japan Shredder and his forces are getting ready at the Airport to go to New York in hopes of crushing splinter for good.

End of part three


	4. College life

College life

We are shown Outside of April Aunt and Uncle house where April and her cousin Robyn was helping to get some of April stuff in to her car

So April did you Renember everything like your Laptop and your Phone ? her R cousin asked as she was carrying one of her bags.

Sure did said April and I want to say thanks for helping me with the move she said I know it a lot to aske she said

Hey no Problem said Robyn anyway Dad at work and mum still doing that story at Channel six she said anyway I got the day off work she said as she open the boot of the car and put the last of her bags in the trunk.

Oh we forgot my Tv April said as they walked back in to the house to get the tv and they looked in the room to find it almost empty and saw a old picture from a few years ago and Robyn pick it up and laugh a little bit.

Hey you Renmber when my mum brought that Yellow jumpsuit for the school carwash and you thought she was doing it for a laugh ? she asked showing her Cousin April the picture and she Laugh about it as well.

Oh yeah smiled April Everyone joked about it for a year she said

Or the time I did that fanfic story about you lively drawing brought to life by a magic crystal ? she asked

Yeah good times said April but I do admit I did find something good for that yellow jumpsuit she said as she showed the skirt and jacket she was wearing was the same yellow jumpsuit she wore before but did a custom job on it to fit her style.

I do admit I liked having you around like a sister said Robyn and she and April hugged and than moved the Tv in to the car and drove up to the Eastmen Mirage college.

Outside Eastmen Mirage college new students are heading inside and Robyn stops the car and helps April get her stuff out of the car.

And April and Robyn get her stuff to her Dorm well they see the guy who is in charge.

Oh you must be April O neil she said welcome my name is Sydney Quarry head of College dorm program and we have a dorm for you she said as April put her bag in a bagging hold.

Well take Care April said Robyn and they hand sake and left to get back in her car

And April is help by the college staff as they took her stuff to her dorm on her way she saw Vernon was at his dorm as his father Butler was helping get his stuff to his dorm and they made it to her dorm and she open the door to see hafe of the rooms cover in Anime posters and one of Legend of Korra.

Wow talk about a Anime fan April said and than out of nowhere her roommate showed up who was Chinese American and had her hair done like Korra.

Hey I take it your must be my new roommate she said as she remove her Classes and started to clean and and put theme back on.

My name Irma she said I take it your my Roomate she said

Sure am smiled April and she saw her large stash of Anime DVD and blue-rays.

I take it your a anime fan ? April asked as she pick up some of the Films and Anime series.

Sure am said Irma but the best one is Legend of Korra she said I liked the series a lot more than the Last airbender she said and I know a lot of people Complain about her but she was amazing she said hell when you think about it Aang had it more easy than her she said to April.

And this left April a little confused as she never watch the lastairbender tv series.

I never watch any of Those April said as she was a little confused.

Oh I see you must of been more in to Drake and josh or I carley she said no problem Irma said as she got out from her DVDs the first season of the last airbender.

Maybe we can watch the first series Irma said showing the DVD to her new roommate and April smiled knowing she just made a friend

End of part four


	5. Becoming a reporter Like my Aunt

Becoming a reporter Like my Aunt

We are shown late at night at Eastmen Mirage college Where at April and Irma dorm that inside Irma was fast asleep with a slice of Pizza over her face and holding her Anime stuff toy of Appa and was sleeping with it.

Well April was on her Laptop she was having a can of soda and the left over pizza that was left after watching Legend of Korra.

On April laptop she was looking for more leads to her mum and dad kidnapping and wonder what ever happened to theme.

What did they do with you guys ? asked April as she was looking on files of Stockman company and the reports of missing people.

Than April looked at her phone and knew it was time for bed as she had her first lesson in the morning and couldn't afford to miss the first lesson.

Well get to bed smiled April as she turn off her laptop and went to bed well holding her stuff toy Ice cream kitty a toyline from japan that has it own anime and Manga as well.

The next day April wakes up and saw Irma getting her stuff in her bag to get ready for her first lesson of the day.

Oh your up said Irma I left you some Pop tarts and a bottle of milk she said

Oh thanks said April as she looked at her phone by her bedside table and saw she was not that late yet

Well I better take a Shower before I get to class said April as she got herself up and got her stuff from the Wardrobe and went in to the bathroom

After having her Shower April was having her pop tarts and using the bottle of milk Irma left for her to make a cup of tea

Man talk about the college life smiled April as she took a bite from her pop tart and saw it was almost time.

After her Meal of the day April was making her way to her first class which was News media.

When making it to class she saw that Vernon Fenwick who was in the same class she was in and she saw he was using his I-phone to watch something Online.

Hey Vernon said April as she showed up next door I didn't thought you be taking News media she said to him.

Well April my sweet grin Vernon my goal is to become the new face of Channel 6 he said with a grin on his face.

But that's where my Aunt works April said to him as she felt like he said that as if he wanted to take his Aunt job.

I didn't say I want her job replied Vernon I want a job with channel 6 after I finshed college he replied and work with the big man Burne Thompson he said and she saw her his recording on the phone

Thompson was 50 years old with grey hair and bread and a little overweright and wore a blue suit and talked to his viewers on the phone.

I want you people of new York to find living proof of these green monsters he said showing shadows of these mutant monsters.

I am offering anyone a reward of 80 million dollars to find and capture these mutants he said

Man I don't why my aunt works for that kind of Guy ? asked April as she felt he trying to get more views.

I am planning to get that reward money and even plan to get proof tonight He said

Really ? asked April as she found it hard to Belive that Vernon would be up for the job

I even got my Roommate Blodgett to give me a ride he said

Wait Blodgett is here to ? asked April a little confused.

Yeah but he is doing art Vernon said he has plans for a cartoon called Cows of the west he said

That's sounds like a Country rock song April said to Vernon after hereing the Cartoon idea

Yeah but try telling him that said Vernon.

Afterwards at Channel 6 April aunt was in her office checking the pictures of these unknown monsters and wonder who they can be.

What are you meant to be ? April Aunt asked than she here a knock and it was April with a plastic box.

Hi Aunt Agatha said April as she showed up to give her Aunt something.

Oh hey April how is college ? She asked

Pretty good said April I found out Vernon is in the same class I am she replied

I don't really see him as a kind of news guy said Her aunt knowing Vernon would not be up for the job.

Anyway I thought I brought you your lunch April said showing her Aunt Agatha and she took it and smiled

Thanks April replied Aunt Agatha this will save me the trouble of going in the left overs she said

I here your Boss is putting out a Manhunt on these Unknown monsters April said looking at the pictures.

Well knowing Burne Thompson he wont stop until he gets what he wants he said

Than out of the door Burne Thompson shows up to talk with Agatha and than he see April

Mrs O neil who is this ? asked Burne Thompson as he wanted to know why a kid was in his office

Oh she my Niece Replied Agatha she lives with my family she said

I don't care who she is this is a office not a playground said Brune Thompson I want her out of the building he said and with that he left.

Well I better go before he has me kicked out said April and left and Agatha smiled Knowing April is becoming more and more like her father.

Later that night in April and Irma room Irma was reading her Manga called berserk well April was looking on the internet for a good Digital camera,

So why don't you use your I-phone ? asked Irma as she was still reading berserk.

My I phone Camera part is busted so I am looking for a cheap Digital Camera April replied as she looked and saw one that the price was cut down to five dollars and put a order on it in the mail.

Perfect she said and I am going to get that reward money she said with a grin on her face.

meanwhile that night Shredder has finally made it to new York and has made his new base at the penthouse of a large building,

Master Shredder we are ready to follow your orders said Yukio as him and the foot ninja kneel before him.

You and Kari will look everywhere in this rat hole of a city and bring me Hamato Yoshi and I will kill him infront of his students he said

And after he said that The foot ninja got to work to find Hamato Yoshi for Shredder.

End of part Five


End file.
